parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food (Disney Style)
Cast * Baby Food - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) * Chocolate - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Flour - Mrs. Jumbo (Winnie the Pooh) * Parsnip - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Rice - Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Okra - Kenai (Brother Bear) * Butter - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Coconut - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Churro - Mittens (Bolt) * Orange - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Taffy - Li Shang (Mulan) * Fig - Samson (The Wild) * Cashew - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians) * Whipped Cream - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Prune - Sir Giles (The Reluctant Dragon) * Zucchini - Doc (Cars) * Aubergine - Akela (The Jungle Book) * Breadstick - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) * Bacon - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) * Tamarind - Lizzie (Cars) * Spinash - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Summer Squash - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Cookie - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) * Celery - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Squid - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Peas - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Grapefruit - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Blueberry - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Salmon - Figaro (Pinocchio) * Lard - Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland) * Lobster - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Watermelon - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) * Pomegranate - The Captain (Wall-E) * Durian - Lars (101 Dalmatians) * Marshmallow - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Vodka - Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) * Cinnamon - Woody (Toy Story) * Spring Onion - Fillmore (Cars) * Fruit Punch - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Green Bean - Terk (Tarzan) * Sandwich - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) * Tomato - Remy (Ratatouille) * Baking Powder - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Shrimps - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * Lamb - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Potato - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Jelly - Merida (Brave) * Cod - Pablo (The Cold-Blooded Penguin) * Mustard - Rufus (The Rescuers) * Stew - Fish out of Water (Chicken Little) * Sushi - Dim (A Bug's Life) * Hot Sauce - Red (Cars) * Curry - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Strawberry - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Rum - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Radish - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Teacakes - Anna (Frozen) * Kiwifruit - Neera (Dinosaur) * Tofu - Rhino (Bolt) * Peanut Butter - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) * Icing Sugar - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Chips - Danny (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) * Water - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) * Pear - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Coffee - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) * Milk - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Hamburger - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) * Mangosteen - Giselle (Enchanted) * Raisin - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Mince - Koda (Brother Bear) * Pretzel - Nana (Peter Pan) * Cheeseburger - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Jelly Bean - Chip (Beauty and the Beast) * Scampi - Ryan (The Wild) * Yam - Prince Edward (Enchanted) * Ice Pop - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) * Sage - Blaze (Disney Fairies) * Almond - Flower (Bambi) * Kipper - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Cake - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Lemon - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Croissant - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Buttercream - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Banana - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Hot Dog - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Candy Canes - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) * Carambola - Phil (Hercules) * Pumpkin - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Maple Syrup - Grandmother Fa (Mulan) * Meatballs - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) * Bubble Tea - Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Lemonade - Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Walnut - Dale (Mickey Mouse) * Chicken - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Cereal - Faline (Bambi) * Corn Syrup - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Rock - Buck (Home on the Range) * Oil - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Lollipop - Penny (Bolt) * Gum - Bubbles (Finding Nemo) * Mango - Tarzan * Blackberry - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Donut - Pip (Enchanted) * Swede - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Raspberry - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Dumpling - Auguste Gustau (Ratatouille) * Cotton Candy - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Baguette - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Mint Sauce - Hercules * Wine - Fairy Mary (Disney Fairies) * Cola - Sitka (Brother Bear) * Damson - Dr. David Q Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Noodle - The Emperor (Mulan) * Torilla Wrap - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Crumpet - Mack (Cars) * Candy Corn - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Cracker - Iago (Aladdin) * Ginger - Jenny (Oliver and Company) * Smoothie - Little House (The Little House) * Lime - The Great Prince (Bambi) * Lychee - The Queen (A Bug's Life) * Gooseberry - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Marrow - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Artichoke - The Sheriff (Cars) * Jam - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Apricot - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch) * Grape - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Apple - Dumbo * Ziti - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Yeast - Little John (Robin Hood) * Milkshake - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Orzo - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Sprout - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) * Elderberry - Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Porridge - Fawn (Disney Fairies) * Butternut Squash - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Whiskey - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Salt - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Pepper - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Vanilla Extract - Nala (The Lion King) * Fudge - Russell (Up) * Funnel Cake - Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) * Toast - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Cucumber - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) * Egg - Allan-a-Dale (Robin Hood) * Juice - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Swordfish - Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) * Leek - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Lemon Curd - Orville (The Rescuers) * Shortbread - Flit (Pocahontas) * Limeade - Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons) * Thyme - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Cranberry - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Popcorn - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) * Rhubarb - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Paprika - Terence (Disney Fairies) * Pasta - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Papaya - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Pitaya - Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) * Pancake - Zini (Dinosaur) * Nacho Cheese - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Torilla Chips - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Brown Sauce - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) * Black Pudding - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mashed Potato - Peter Pan * Energy Drink - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) * Blackcurrant Juice - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Hazelnut - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Soybean - Chief Powtahan (Pocahontas) * Rolls - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Chickpea - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Macaroni - Ben (Treasure Planet) * Ice Cream - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Golden Syrup - Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dates - Dug (Up) * White Chocolate - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Peach - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Guava - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * French Fries - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Melon - Mater (Cars) * Cupcake - Michael (Peter Pan) * Vinegar - Eudora (The Princess and the Frog) * Pork - Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) * Sour Cream - The Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) * Cherryade - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * BBQ Sauce - Sarge (Cars) * Marmalade - Andy (Toy Story) * Tagliatelle - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Passion Fruit - Wendy (Peter Pan) * Ribs - Diango (Ratatouille) * Gnocchi - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Mushy Peas - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Horseradish - Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Cantaloupe - Rajah (Aladdin) * Bell Pepper - Cri-Kee (Mulan) * Pineapple - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Steak - Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand the Bull) * Mussels - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Beetroot - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Cabbage - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Corn Dog - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Garlic - Genie (Aladdin) * Sausage - Michael (Meet the Robinsons) * Jam Tart - Mirage (The Incredibles) * Nougat - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Fish Finger - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Bagel - Luigi (Cars) * Cheese - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Cranberry Sauce - Mulan * Mayo - The King (Cars) * Malt Drink - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Yoghurt - Abu (Aladdin) * Watercress - Bridget (The Wild) * Beet Juice - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Soy Sauce - R.C. (Toy Story) * Mud Pie - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Orange Juice - Milo James Thatch (The Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Brown Sugar - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) * Rhubarb and Custard - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Bread - Aladdin * Ale - Robin Hood * Grape Soda - Plio (Dinosaur) * Oats - The Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Trout - Tug (Brother Bear) * Kidney Beans - Nakoma (Pocahontas) * Custard - Skippy (Robin Hood) * Asparagus - Rex (Toy Story) * Lemongrass - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Lettuce - EVE (Wall-E) * Ketchup - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Almond Extract - Simba (The Lion King) * Golden Syrup - Kevin (Up) * Plum - Bolt * Potato Chips - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Apple Juice - Ellie (Up) * Basil - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pecan - Agent Wendy Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) * Pizza - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) * Mint - Doctor Doppler (Treasure Planet) * Ham - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) * Mashed Swede - Thumper (Bambi) * Peach Juice - James Henry Trotter (James and the Giant Peach) * Crumble - Eli "Big Daddy" LaBouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Licorice - Zazu (The Lion King) Category:Food Spoofs